


Wonderful U

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: NPOT线的青春疼痛故事
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	1. 恋

手冢在接到幸村的短讯，是在全国大赛结束后的两周后。  
十分客气的措辞，邀请他去立海大每年一度的海原祭。虽然在赛场上针锋相对，但平时练习不乏一起举行对抗赛的缘故，关东区几个网球部，至少是几位部长的关系，还算得上不错。  
几个月前也接到了冰帝的邀请，据说是品味极其高雅的歌剧鉴赏会。但彼时与部活冲突而婉拒。就在手冢有些犹豫的时候，又收到了另一条消息。  
“ps 今年的话剧依然是我执导哦。”与前一条不同，是幸村每次有求时柔软的口气。  
手冢勾了勾嘴角，在踌躇之前已经点了发送键。  
“好。”

他和幸村还有真田的相遇要追溯到三年多前，是一场除了当事人无人知晓的较量。刚拿到JR大会冠军意气风发的小朋友，站到了刚被他打败的同伴的身前，近乎挑衅地语气：“接下来，和我较量一场吧？”  
那是一场酣畅淋漓却没有结果的较量，如同所有故事的套路一样被准备清场的工作人员打断。幸村在告别的时候向他挥了挥手，笃定地说：“球场上见哦，手冢君。”  
同龄的三个孩子，却在升上初中后走上了不一样的道路。幸村和真田立下了夺取天下的豪zhong言er壮fa语yan，国一加入网球部时便单挑击败了立海大所有的前辈，众望所归成为了部长，保持不败战绩捧回了全国大赛冠军的奖杯。而手冢受到前辈们的排挤手肘受伤，也曾经灰心与失望过，却被大和的一句话重新激燃了斗志。要赢，要登上顶点，在网球部崭露头角的两个人对着胜利有着一样的执念。  
作为比赛中经常能碰上的两个学校，手冢很快便再次见到了幸村和真田，也注意到了他们的身边多了另一个总是捧着一叠笔记的男生，当然柳莲二这个名字很快在乾的碎碎念中和数据狂人挂上了钩。幸村是常年的单打一选手，由于立海大本身压倒性的实力经常轮不到他出场。而仅有的几次比赛，也是在干净利落地解决完对手后难得放纵地揽住了另外两位伙伴的肩头。  
那是曾经的他最意气风发的时刻，没有任何束缚，毫无畏惧的勇气。

偶尔青学比赛的时候立海大的三巨头也会来观战。在后来的闲聊中幸村也打趣地提起小学时的比赛给真田留下的执念。  
“因为手冢君真的很强，而且……”幸村摸了摸下巴，意味深长，“非常让人想打倒呢。”  
他们倒是默契地没有再提起那场未完的比赛，都相信着总有一天会在球场上一决胜负。国中的三年说短不短说长不长，而在前辈们毕业，手冢接任了网球部部长稳坐单打一之前，却传来了立海大部长生病入院的消息。

短信的提示音打断了手冢的回忆。他望着那条来自幸村的消息，微微皱起了眉头。

“打扰了。”  
话剧社的门被推开，幸村从一堆文件中抬起头来。  
虽然在几周前才在全国大赛的决赛场上对战过，但退却了球场上剑拔弩张的紧张感，这样的见面倒是有几分新鲜感。休息日的缘故，幸村并没有穿制服，浅色的卫衣（上面还有烤鱼图案）外面披了一件深色的外套，袖口随意挽起，露出线条流畅的前臂和手腕。惯于执拍的手此时正在一叠剧本中点点画画着什么，头顶翘起的呆毛和眼底微红都透露着这位网球部部长又兼海原祭话剧的企划，正处于正式演出之前的修罗期。  
但那双明显疲累的双眼却在看到手冢的那一刻微微眯了起来，渐渐染上了笑意。手冢在对方的打量下窘迫了起来，难道是衣领扣错了……  
“嗯……这么看还是很适合嘛。”

在得知手冢接受邀请后不二吐槽了一句手冢君一个人去立海不怕对方是蓄谋已久挖的坑。玩笑归玩笑，幸村本人虽然据说私底下颇为毒舌，但平时为人处事比起作风冷硬直接的真田堪称是令人如沐春风。所以当接到那段言辞恳切地请求手冢帮忙客串角色的短信时，一向不那么好说话的青学部长虽然想起了队友的玩笑，却找不到拒绝的措辞。

“真的不是套路。”仿佛看穿了对方的顾虑，幸村真诚到有些无辜的微笑着，“只是事发突然，原本要出演这个角色的同学生病，这回排练得又十分紧张并没有安排备演，只能拜托手冢君客串一下了。  
“……如果我今天没有来呢？”  
“那大概只能我亲自上场了，”幸村摊了摊手，“但说实话，相比而言还是手冢君更适合呢。”  
……我还是怀疑你蓄谋已久。

真是奇特。在过去的三年中，他们总是在赛场上擦肩而过，抱着互不退让的好胜心。但这时候在秋日午后的阳光中，幸村与他讲诉着一个遥远的，发生在德国修道院中两个年轻修士懵懂的互相倾慕与追随的故事。理性的纳尔齐斯选择了苦修的道路，而感性的歌尔德蒙离开去尘世中流浪，而这对挚友在多年后重逢，终于互通了心意。  
手冢客串的部分只有最后一幕，纳尔齐斯在挚友弥留之际的告白。在彩排前由幸村帮他对台词，负责歌尔德蒙的部分。  
虽然幸村本人这次并没有参演话剧，但当他开口念出“你问病痛是什么时候开始”的那一刻，就有一种奇特的魔力，仿佛本人就是最终失去了所有的落魄的歌尔德蒙，让剧中人在弥留之际的痛苦揪紧了局外人的心。

“原谅我，有一件事情我没有早一点告诉你……”在念过了几次之后，手冢已经记住了大部分的台词，低沉的嗓音中渐渐糅合了剧中角色的苦涩与懊悔。  
“你是沙漠中的甘泉，你是荒野里的花树……”  
鬼使神差地，幸村从剧本中抬起头来，接触到了对面投来的视线。那样温柔而矜持的目光，是来自于纳尔齐斯，还是，手冢国光。  
长久的缄默，令少年人的心也随之颤栗了起来。  
他应该说什么呢？“……我知道你是喜欢我的，但从未指望你这样骄傲的人会对我讲出来。”早熟记于心的台词，在对方那样慎重的凝视中，一向游刃有余的立海大部长，学园祭话剧的综合监督员，竟心虚地移开了视线。  
而在幸村终于低头继续念出下一段台词之时，手冢也理所当然的注意到了泛红的耳尖，出卖了强作镇定的神之子。

彩排时手冢才知道，与自己搭戏的玉川良雄也是立海大网球部的部员。参与戏剧的还有被幸村称为王牌主演的切原（可怜孩子今年终于没有被部长强行女装）和据说cos技术愈发精纯（却让手冢本身略为介意）而负责服化的仁王。后者帮玉川戴好了金色的假发，并从化妆间的衣橱里翻出了一件黑色的修士服。  
“我来吧。”幸村走进了化妆间，将手冢从仁王明显作乱的魔爪中解救了出来，整理好那件层层叠叠颇为复杂的演出服。  
玉川站在旁边，微妙地看着幸村再一次“顺手”替手冢系好了领口。

演出自然是获得了成功，手冢的客串出演也激起了不小的轰动。幸村本人并没有出演，但在谢幕时依然收获了全场的欢呼与掌声。这是他最后一年执导海原祭，台下的女孩子们在他致辞感谢时落下泪来。  
结束后幸村推却了大家一起聚餐的邀请，回到后台不出意外地看到了等在那里的手冢。  
“我送你。”他披上了外套，“已经这么晚了。”

虽然多少对幸村在立海大的人气之高有所耳闻，谢幕之后送来的花束简直占满了半个化妆间。甚至在两个人沿着银杏道往外走的路上，也有女孩子突然跑来塞给了幸村一大捧鲜花。  
“……欸，是大飞燕呢。”幸村有些意外，珍而重之的抱在怀里。那样纤弱单薄的花朵，却层层叠叠开出极为梦幻的蓝紫色。  
“果然很受欢迎啊。”  
对方似乎是笑了一声，两个人默契地停下了脚步。  
“我想还是坦白一下吧，”幸村笑着说，“虽然邀请手冢君的本意并非如此，但在我第一次读到小说的时候，是真的觉得纳尔齐斯是你本人了。”  
手冢挑了挑眉，之前那些隐隐约约的猜测呼之欲出。  
“所以手冢君今天可以前来，帮我完成最后的一幕，”他抬起头来，昏暗的路灯下，眼中的笑意闪烁着一丝不易觉察的紧张感，“我真的非常开心。”  
……是时候挑明了吧。两个十四岁的少年在夜色中怀揣着同样的心事，等待着尘埃落定的一刻。再没有比赛，再没有其他人，放肆地任由视线交缠。  
幸村在决心开口的前一刻被突如其来的拥抱打断。  
“……喜欢你。”熟悉的低沉的嗓音，以及耳边陌生的热度。再一次地，他甚至有些自暴自弃地将脸埋在对方的领口，内心饱胀着近乎酸涩的欣喜。  
“再不放手，花要被压坏了。”  
手冢松开了手任由幸村拉开了两人的距离，神色复杂地看着那捧可怜兮兮的大飞燕。  
但在下一秒花束已经落地，幸村勾住了他的肩头，是一个更紧密而确定的，再无距离的拥抱。  
“在一起吧。”


	2. 病

回到东京之后，手冢在书店里找到了那本纳与歌，抱着甜蜜而有些窘迫的心情读完了。后来他又在图书馆里翻看了夜间飞行，幸村提起过最喜欢的书。手冢在阅读的时候很难不从Fabien身上看到幸村的影子，那样孤注一掷的决然，消失在令人不安的危险的夜空。  
……但他并没有向幸村剖白过。两个人唯一达成的共识是Riviere的人设十分之真田本田。

由长久以来的对手变成恋人的身份，对于异地的两个人来讲……其实并没有多大改变。他们都不算是倾诉欲很强烈的人，分别的几天靠着短讯联络。偶尔幸村会给他发一些照片，天台上摇曳着金色阳光的波斯菊，花房里的吊钟抽出了新芽，校园里的银杏叶渐渐变黄……那是从激烈的比赛中抽离了出来，显得格外感性的幸村的另一面。

海原祭之后的一周，幸村主动提出与网球部的后辈玉川比赛了一场。在毫无悬念的胜利之后，出乎了所有人的意料，任命了玉川成为立海大的部长，他本人从此退出网球部。  
这项决定令立海大全员震惊。手冢却完全没有听幸村提起，反而从乾那里听说了消息，据说当晚柳莲二给他打的电话中说了53次的不合理论。  
手冢记起玉川就是学园祭与自己合作的男生，虽然也在网球部从未出场过正式比赛，如果不是幸村介绍，他甚至不认识这号人物。不同于青学的两个实力相当的二年级互不服输，立海大二年级的王牌无疑是切原赤也，在三巨头的特别“关爱”下成长的切原赤也一直被所有人理所当然的默认是下一任部长。而在幸村这样突然的安排下，手冢简直可以想象桀骜不驯的切原会如何向幸村发难。（不，你想多了= =bbbbbb）  
……就算对方不会主动提起，但他依然放心不下会受到同伴们质疑的幸村。手冢谨慎地编辑了好几遍信息，斟酌着措辞问起了这件事。  
但在他终于决定按下发送键之前，短讯的特别提示音已经响起。  
“下周二下午我会去东京的金井医院，手冢君有空吗？”  
心跳仿佛漏了一拍，手冢默默地删掉了打好的一段话。  
金井综合医院，那是幸村手术的地方。

立海大部长奇迹般的病愈与返回赛场可以说是相当标准的热血励志故事，但现实残酷太多，他输掉了回归后的第一场，也是最重要的比赛。  
结束后他云淡风轻地与越前握手，由真田领走了立海三年来唯一的亚军奖牌。  
“真是难缠的对手，”赛后越前忍不住嘀咕着，“但是他的身体……真的不要紧吗？”  
手冢沉默。幸村在决赛中展现了前所未有的极具压迫感的实力，但这与他的记忆却有着微妙的偏差。他看着他在天衣无缝开启后不甘心地去追回，那种压抑着的苦涩与无力感却是他以前没有见过的。  
他想幸村并不是无法直面劣势的人。立海在以往的夺冠路上并非一路顺风顺水，他也曾见过幸村在绝境中翻盘。与其强势的球风相匹配的，立海大部长极其顽强的精神力与心理素质也一直被认为是不符合他年龄的职业水平。但在全国决赛中的幸村即使把技术发挥到了极致，依然给人一种被束缚与压抑的感受，如同困兽之斗。比起决赛胜利带来的喜悦，伤病带来的苦涩对于在比赛中近乎牺牲了左臂的自己感同身受。  
他们都走上了这样的道路，比起胜负，比起责任，比起荣誉，摆脱伤病所带来的阴影要困难太多。

这份阴霾一直笼罩着他直到在医院的走廊里遇到了幸村。  
幸村远远便认出了他，显然是刚从学校赶来风尘仆仆的样子。他在看到手冢的一瞬间眼神都亮了起来，短暂的同医生道别后走到了他的身边。  
“是例行的复查，”幸村看出了他的担忧，开玩笑地伸手去碰触他的眉峰，“并没有复发的征兆，不用担心。”  
“……太好了。”  
“医生建议做定期的检查，看样子要经常回来了。”  
即使表现得淡定，幸村的声音中还是出卖了一丝忐忑与苦涩。他的病发来得毫无征兆，却几乎夺走了他的网球生涯。不明原因的多发性神经炎，始终如同悬在他头上的达摩克利斯之剑。  
但是此刻，就算手冢是为了他而来的，他在希望对方可以陪伴的同时又矛盾地不肯去显露自己软弱的一面。他们如此相似，他不想手冢来感受自己的这份痛苦。

那种被夺去了一切的噩梦，不会再经历了。  
两个人在心中默默地祈祷着。

“那么，你的手臂呢？”  
幸村转换了话题，轻轻地搭上了他的手臂，如同对待一件珍视的易碎品。他们靠近在近乎拥抱着的距离之内，这样简单的碰触带来了奇异的安慰。  
但同样是这个人，曾在决赛时无情地要求真田放弃正面对决，将自己的左臂拖到了极限。  
对于胜利有着同样渴望的两个人，却拥有截然不同的理念。手冢回想起决赛时单打三的对决，想到是幸村为真田做下的决定而感到了酸涩。但他又无法否认赛场上幸村那种堪称冷酷的理智与决断，对他来说始终有着危险的吸引力。  
此时他无法揣测幸村的举动是否会有那么一丝歉疚（大概率没有），但却在对方靠近时，感到了相近的，令人安心的气息。  
“会好的。”手冢拍了拍他的手背，笃定地说。

他们在送幸村去车站的路上提起了切原。大概是刚卸任部长的缘故，幸村显出一种不同以往的坦率与轻松，如同多年老友那样聊天。他聊起那个在某些方面意外迷糊的学弟，时不时的脱线让他没少受到前辈们爱的“关怀”。曾经因为全科挂科受到真田的铁拳制裁，却也发动了几乎所有正选帮他补习。  
他说切原所选择的，是一条艰难的道路，凭着倔强的狠劲与（常年被镇压下）不服输的精神一路爬上来。他珍视着这个学弟，希望他能找到证明着自己的方式。  
手冢谨慎开口，将网球部交给他人，会不会让切原感到不被承认。  
幸村停住了脚步，浮现出决然的神色。  
“不会，我有更重要的东西，要交付给他。”

而在等车的时候，幸村偷偷勾住了他的手指，有点好笑地打量着手冢窘迫地转过脸去，却回握住十指交缠。  
暮色降临，霞光浸润着再无他人的车站，如同梦境般瑰丽的色彩。

他们再无交谈。心怀忐忑地望向明暗交替的，不确定的未来。


	3. 离

之后的两周，他们利用周末的时间见了两次面。幸村去东京上野美术馆看了特展，而手冢也在另一个周末再次来到了神奈川。  
他们沿着长长的海岸线漫步，去幸村最喜欢的面包店里买红豆包，尝了秋日限定的鳗鱼便当。在和幸村在一起的时候，时间都仿佛慢了下来，像一段永远不想走完的旅途。幸村想大概就是这样吧，暂时退出了赛场的两个人，隔着不远不近的距离谈着这种波澜不惊的恋爱。他并不是一直的理性派，此时也不愿去想着长远的未来。  
但U-17的突然招募扰乱了他们的步调。

作为全国决赛的冠亚军，立海和青学的所有正选都破例入选了国家高中代表队U-17的集训营。然而在前来的初中生们还沉浸在重逢的喜悦和挑战前辈们的兴奋感之时，残酷的分组搭档对决开始了。  
幸村最终干脆利落地结束了与真田的比赛，不无失落地看着真田头也不回地离开了球场。更出乎所有人的意料，柳放弃了唾手可得的胜利，通过弃权最终让切原留了下来。  
最重要的两个搭档都离开了集训营，幸村在门口目送他们上了回去的大巴，即使柳比了让他放心的手势，依然为队友们的离去感到十分地堵心。  
当晚的训练之后他去找了手冢，两个人在少有人去的屋顶天台见面。他们聊到桃城和鬼的比赛，以及搭档的对决背后显然是教练组们的特意安排。这种背后被人算计的感觉令幸村十分不快。之后话题不可避免地转到了幸村和真田的比赛，最终让幸村惊悸而无法再游刃有余的，来自真田的反击。幸村半开玩笑嫉妒地说，明明以前经常输给过自己，真田从来没有对打败自己这件事情表现过如同对手冢一样的执着。但他却久违地在真田的那一球中感到了被强大的压迫力，以及令他自己也觉得不可思议的恐惧感。  
手冢搭住他的肩头，以安抚的力道轻拍着。而幸村也在一天激烈的比赛和体能训练之后，碎碎念着“还是小时候的真田比较好哄”，不知不觉靠上了对方的肩膀，被困意席卷沉入了短暂的小憩。

集训营的高强度训练与紧张的团队洗牌战的压力下，他们其实也没有多少这样单独相处的机会。但对于之前只能靠着短讯联络的两个人，朝夕相处的亲近感是以前不曾体会的。在名为睡衣派对实为战术讨论的部长聚会中偷偷交换着会心的视线，拉着白石和不二一起邀请手冢去泡汤，甚至某天在休息室里遇到了被切原和丸井拉下水玩起了游戏的手冢。  
他虽然知道手冢本人并没有看起来那么老成沉闷，但看到他打起游戏战绩不俗还相当上头的样子还是吃了一惊。而在切原放下豪言壮语“幸村部长从没在游戏上赢过我”之后，手冢的手速一下子飙升了起来。  
在旁观战的幸村翘起了嘴角，忍不住在脑内默默筹划着，等集训结束，就带男朋友去电玩中心约会好了。

但这个计划最终是没有实现。在集训开始之后不久，手冢再次收到了德国的消息。  
他受到德国邀请准备进军职网的事情幸村在全国大赛时就有所耳闻，交往后手冢也主动提过，计划毕业后去德国进行训练。但这一次由于临时被招募到U-17集训营并且有希望入选国家队，对方提出要求他提前前往德国。  
幸村并没有去问他踟蹰的原因。手冢虽然给人的印象冷漠，但实际上是十分在意同伴，并且责任感爆棚的人，习惯性地会将团队荣誉摆在第一位。而以他的骄傲，必然也是一开始就以一军为目标，希望自己支撑起整个日本队。而在这时候退出，无异于背弃了一起奋斗着的，以及被他们打败的伙伴们。  
“偶尔也要信任一下大家吧，”幸村说，“选择自己的道路，并不是什么可耻的事情。”  
手冢本身超越同龄人的实力是双刃剑。这点作为多年对手学校的部长幸村自然是很清楚，这份能力与手冢那种习惯性去承担的孤傲的性格，最终导致他不断地去牺牲自己换取队伍的胜利。其恶果是身体上的伤病自然会带来心理上的负面影响，在他下次面对类似的处境时，如同飞蛾扑火般走向自我毁灭的道路。  
……而现在，一起加入U-17集训营的他们，本来是互相支撑，可以将这份沉重的责任感托付给彼此的人。只是对着职网有着同样野心的幸村，更清楚手冢收到德国的邀请的价值何在。在新的环境中接受洗礼从头开始重新挑战，对于现在的手冢来说是何等难得的机遇。  
然而即使是一直兼任顾问善于分析利弊的幸村，依然不可避免地为可能很快就会到来的分别感到了酸涩。就算清楚对方此时的沉默也是抱有着同样的心绪，他们却谁都不肯先挑明。  
“如果你无法放下这份责任感，你永远不会超越你自己。”  
说完这句话，幸村起身，一个人走回了宿舍。

就在第二天，幸村也被叫到了教练们的办公室。  
幸村虽然对U-17教练们刻意安排下的套路成精早就有所察觉，但没想到这么快自己也成为了他们的目标。  
走进办公室一眼看到，黑部由纪夫手里明晃晃的是他的五维资料，在例行的客套后便问起了他的身体状况。  
“……是从之前的请假条发现的吧。那是例行的每月复查，目前并没有任何复发的征兆。”  
“幸村同学，”一旁的斋藤教练摸了摸下巴，“我知道这样的话对于像你这样的选手非常残酷。但是多发性神经炎的复发率是10%，而一旦复发情况会比你第一次生病更为严重，这并不是一件极小概率的事情……”  
“我既然可以回到球场，就不会再被它打倒。”幸村并不意外对方会拿自己的病说事，淡定地回道，“何况我就诊的医院有着日本顶尖的资源，并安排了定期的检查，即使复发也会尽早干预。”  
“那么幸村同学，你有没有想过，为什么你无法到达，也无法战胜天衣无缝呢？”  
是啊……为什么？这个残酷的问题他多少次问过自己，如今赤裸裸地由一个旁人问出。幸村抿紧了唇，这样的试探太超过了。  
“因为你心存恐惧和顾虑，是吧。”斋藤至揣测着幸村的神色，说话也再不留余地，“即使你再怎么逼迫自己去面对，去战胜，却始终无法激发出自己更大的潜力去突破，因为你在潜意识里始终顾虑着自己现在的身体是否可以承受住更激进的打球方式，也因为这样的恐惧而无法尽情去打网球。当然，你原有的实力在同龄中本来就是顶尖水平，一场比赛的失利并不会否定这个事实，甚至你升入高中后或许还可以继续游刃有余地去打自己的网球。但是……”  
“但是U-17的舞台远超出你的想象，”一旁的黑部教练接过话来，“在这里，你会接受到职业水平的选手们无情的洗礼。在赛场上，你所体会过的这种恐惧感与执念很可能会被无限放大，最终反噬到自己的身上。”  
“……教练，所以你们想说的是？”  
黑部与斋藤对视了一眼，斟酌着说出：“我知道这样的提议对你来说或许不能接受，平心而论，我们也不想失去你这样的选手。但是为了你的网球生涯……或者说是，今后的人生考虑，再次接受一次痊愈手术才能杜绝彻底复发的可能。据我所知，美国有更专业的神经炎专家与医院机构……”  
“谢谢你们的好意，”幸村打断了这段几周前，就在医院听到的说辞，“抱歉，现在我并不想离开球场，也不会指望靠着另一场手术去克服过去的障碍。”少年扬了扬下巴，现出自加入集训营来，少有的外露的骄傲神色，“我想教练们是看错我了……但我会证明我自己。”  
他不想再继续对话，礼貌地道别后推开了门。

可以去美国治疗的事情，在上一次复诊后他没有和手冢提起。像这样不坦白的自己，犹豫着要不要放下一切去德国的手冢，都令人不安。所谓的恋人，难道不应该是比友人更坦白更亲密的存在吗？这样生疏着维护的关系，说到底是不肯示弱，不管是作为恋人，还是作为手冢国光，他都认为他们会站在比肩的地方，并且从未怀疑。  
……但又是从什么时候开始的呢？是从得知生病时？从全国大赛失利时？是在意识到自己也有无法战胜的网球的时候么？或者……其实是在手冢向他告白的时候呢？那种幸福混合着恐惧的感觉，仿佛随时会从高处跌落。但在权衡着这样的危险之前，他已经微笑着对手冢说出了在一起吧。

我为什么会这样软弱呢？十四岁的幸村精市，无数次苦笑着自问。

而打破这一切的契机，是不久之后三号球场和五号球场的替换赛。  
单打二的比赛中，青学的两任部长互不相让。在局势陷入焦灼，手冢开启魅影的那一刻，观战的人都屏住了呼吸，幸村的心却被揪紧了。这样熟悉的发展如同全国决赛单打三的再现……  
但出乎所有人的意料，大和在一局结束后挽起了外套的袖子，露出了手臂上刺目的，手术后缝合的伤疤。  
“我不希望你重蹈我的覆辙，手冢，我希望你能为自己而战！”  
比赛的氛围因大和的话发生了转变。在手冢开始回击起大和的幻有梦现时，他的攻势变得更为凌厉而难以捕捉，仿佛整个人都脱离了长久以来的束缚。观战的幸村感到了一种令人恐惧的颤栗感，那种超出认知的神秘力量他再熟悉不过。在其他人惊叫出之前，他已经看出了那就是打败过他的，令他无数次束手无策几近崩溃的，吞噬了一切的炫目光芒——天衣无缝。  
他终于做到了，这场比赛再没有悬念。幸村想着，在为手冢感到欣喜与骄傲的同时，悲伤的预感也同时袭卷了他。

单打二的比赛还没有结束，一直在观战的幸村默默离开了观众席。

他沿着球场边的林荫道漫无目的的走着，控制不住自己去想着刚刚的比赛。  
如果是我在对面，我能回击那样的进攻吗？要怎样做，才能不被天衣无缝的光芒吞噬？到底要如何，去开启最后的这扇门？  
……直到他听到有人在喊他的名字。他抬起头，看到了道路尽头的手冢的身影。  
手冢跑到了他的面前。他已经换下了U-17的队服，身上还带着激烈比赛之后的余热，手上却拎着沉甸甸的行李包。  
他终于决定了。幸村想着。通过一场比赛，通过开启无我境界的最后一道门，终于扫清了内心中的迷茫。  
他们也最终走到了分岔的路口。暗沉的天幕下突然落下了轻盈的雪片。原来手冢是来与他道别的。

“那么，我该送上祝福吗？”幸村走上前，习惯性的，漫不经心的笑容，目光中是毫无遮掩的倦意。还是由我来提出分手比较好吧？毕竟手冢君是个不轻言放弃的人。  
“精市，”低沉的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，耳边的温度驱赶了初雪的冷意，是一个拉近到亲密距离的动作。面前的少年是前所未有的慎重，“……我可以等你吗？”  
那双平静到近乎冷寂的眼中一瞬间起了波澜，眉头微皱，幸村的脸上浮现出了痛苦的神色。但在同样的痛苦撅紧手冢之前，他被强硬地拉过衣领，属于另一个人的清冽的气息与唇上的锐痛传递着对方明显不安的情绪。  
再没有任何的犹豫，手冢抱紧了眼前的人，在尖锐的撕扯中近乎笨拙地厮磨着，抚慰着对方，珍而重之地回应着他们迄今唯一的亲吻。  
太犯规了。幸村在对方诱哄着的温柔的唇舌交缠中模糊地想，他怎么可以总打直球呢？


	4. 信

三号场与五号场的替换赛最终以鬼的胜利结束，成功完成了替换。而令人意外又欣喜地是，次日的二号球场被一群穿着黑色运动衫的初中生们占据了。幸村在这群从地狱特训中归来的“革命军团”中，欣慰地看到了气势远胜以往的真田的身影。  
随后由平等院凤凰带领的海外远征组归队，幸村也作为唯一的初中生入选了二军备选球员。但他显然并不满足于此，向着一军中排名十一的不破铁人发出了挑战。  
幸村在对手蒙中双眼的挑衅后冷静而精准地击球，一步步牢牢掌控住比赛的局势，随后悲悯地看着对手被剥夺了五感，还沉浸在幸村被镜像吞噬打败的幻梦之中。  
不够，我还会继续往上走。幸村从已经陷入昏迷的不破身上摘下了NO.11的徽章，别到了自己的领口。

拿到了NO.11后，幸村又被教练组们约谈了一次。这回黑部教练的口气缓和了一些，表示愿意尊重他的意向，让他继续留在U-17。但教练们还是希望幸村可以再做一次全面检测，将血液样品寄到美国的医疗机构，等结果出来认真考虑下一步的治疗。幸村同意了这个方案，谈话后也向一直关心自己病情的部员们提起了集训后去美国治疗的考虑。  
出乎意料地，并没有人对他可能会再次离开球场而表现出失望。大家分别上前拥抱住了他，包括一直别扭着，还不肯主动和他说话的真田。  
幸村紧紧地揽住同伴们的肩头。在说出了一切之后，感觉整个人都轻松了下来。

在离队的初中生们归来后，集训营的宿舍也重新安排了一遍。幸村和四天宝的队长白石藏之介与青学的天才不二周助一起分到了201室。  
三个之前只在球场上有过交集的少年，却在同住之后发现对培育植物的兴趣相投，相处得十分愉快。而在私下接触的时候，也发现对方的个性和一直以来的印象有了偏差……  
比如一直认为是个爽gao朗xiao少yi年ren的白石，性格其实相当地老妈子，每天例行唠叨“幸村同学有好好穿外套吗”和“不二同学可以不要吃那么多芥末吗”。除此之外他倒是十分地好相处聊得来，日常喜欢找幸村吐槽下管理部员们的血泪史。比如从来不听话只能靠毒手镇压的远山金太郎，在全国决赛结束后直接消失了两个多月，还是U-17的消息传来才被渡边不知道从哪里揪了回来。  
幸村听他讲完沉默了一下：“白石君想知道远山同学那两个月去哪里了吗？”  
白石：“我有一种不祥的预感……”  
“从全国大赛结束之后，远山同学一次又一次地来到立海大的网球部找我挑战。”幸村扶着额头，“几乎是每一天，就算是惨败也会一次又一次地要求重新再比一场。”  
“抱……抱歉，”白石的声音都颤抖了，“给幸村君添了大麻烦，我却毫不知情。”  
“是啊，真是相当难缠的小子。”  
“……我只剩最后一个问题，”白石趴在桌前可怜兮兮地看着他，“小金他，有没有赢过一场？”

比起相当健hua谈lao的白石，不二是一个看起来更安静和温柔的少年，大多数时候笑眯眯地进行人类观察，但总会在恰当的时机发动唯恐天下不乱的吐槽技能对另外两位室友进行double kill。或者是在幸村和白石炫耀着“我的妹妹世界第一可爱”时，假装不经意地感叹着“虽然裕太个性那么别扭，但是每天都可以一起训练真的超开心呐”，收获对面怨念的眼神X2。  
除了经常交流植物养成心得和合伙拿捏着加百列欺负白石以外，幸村发现不二拍照也十分厉害，两人在绘画与摄影上十分聊得来，幸村写生的时候会经常和不二讨论构图与色彩。后来他们在澳大利亚三人一起结伴去了墨尔本的皇家植物园，不二将拍下的照片洗出来送给了另外两人，其中几张被幸村用水彩画了下来。作为交换，他们始终珍藏着对方的作品。

之后的某一个因为下雪而暂停网球训练的下午，不二抱着一摞（来自由美子的爱心）包裹走进屋来，“幸村君，有你的信哦。”  
幸村接过来怔愣了一下，邮票上明晃晃的是德国的邮戳，寄信人是谁再明显不过。  
他与手冢分别的时候实在是谈不上愉快，也没有做出任何的承诺，甚至连保持联络的客套话都没讲。两个人相隔异国，七小时的时差让休息的时间永远错开，除了偶尔会发短讯之外连通话的机会都没有。后来有一天幸村说，手冢君有空的话，不如给我寄封信吧。  
幸村抽出了信纸，上面是和手冢本人十分相符的工整字迹。例行的问候之后，手冢在信中提起他终于找到了合适的住所，是老城区里一幢很有些年头的屋子，房东是一对年迈的夫妻。他住在阁楼房间里，能从窗口看到屋外的街景。  
他说沿街下去会一路到河边，街角有一间花店，还会经过当地十分有名的面包坊（虽然黑麦面包的酸味还是不敢恭维），和一家收藏颇为丰富的古书店（除了一直寻觅的歌德与恩德之外，他还买到了黑塞的书）。河边伫立着一座新古典主义风格的建筑，最初他以为是教堂，后来才发现是音乐厅，每个周末都会在这里举办古典音乐会。  
幸村勾起嘴角，胸口泛起了暖意。这样的叙述无法不令他想起他们在U-17之前同样分隔两地，靠着短讯倾诉着琐事的时光。  
他从未向手冢明言过，但当写下、画下、拍下那些无关紧要的日常的时候。每一刻他都希望与他共度。  
幸村小心翼翼地把信纸折好收起，却从信封中滑落出了另一张卡片。  
那是一张穿着水色连衣裙，梳着金棕色长发，恬静而优雅的少女画像。

而在十一月已入深冬的德国，手冢于暮色中沿着河畔跑步。  
他所住的地方在老城区，傍晚教堂的钟声在石板铺就的街道间延绵回荡着。冬季的天光越来越短，德国的天气比日本要更寒冷，刺骨的风从冲锋外套的领口钻了进来。才五点，街边已经亮起了灯光，路上行人寥寥，顶着寒意行色匆匆地往回走。  
在德国的生活比在日本时要更为规律，一天的训练后沿着河边跑回住处，与房东夫妇用过晚餐之后抽空翻阅从书店淘到的原版书，温习德语然后在睡前写下日记。母亲在知道他的作息后都忍不住调侃“国光越来越像爷爷了”。  
这样一板一眼的新生活中很难让人感到放松与惬意。网球学校里是日复一日不亚于U-17的高强度训练，来自日本的孤傲少年最初并没有赢得多少好感，实力至上的新环境并不允许弱者的存在，想要走下去只有被磨练得更强大更无畏。  
他以挑战者的姿态加入了德国的青年网球界，被球场上受到了轻蔑不信任的眼神。一次次被实力高于自己的对手打倒后，又一如既往地投入到枯燥的训练之中。  
网球学校的教练们无法不注意他，终于在一天晨训结束后对他说，后天会有知名的职业选手前来挑选对攻搭档。要想早日踏入职网，没有比这更好的机会。

“Kuni-mistsu。”房东奶奶以一种略生硬的发音，打断了回家后显然怀着心事的少年的沉思。  
手冢被示意走进客厅，在柜子上看到了一个颇为沉重的包裹，上面写着他的名字，却不是家人的字迹。他拆了开来，在看到那个熟悉的蓝色封皮的一瞬间心跳加速。  
那是幸村在合宿训练间隙时不离手的写生簿，上面的笔触勾勒出他见过与错过的那些点点滴滴。他在合宿时照顾的花坛里的花朵，一只沐浴在阳光中金色的独角仙（上面备注了白石君的恋人），初雪覆盖的球场边的林荫道，还有一张临摹的小艾琳。

而在写生簿的最后一张略显潦草的画稿上，他看到了自己打球的身影。


	5. 愿

在U-17的集训接近尾声时，幸村毫无意外地入选了初中生代表队，准备前往澳大利亚出战世界杯。  
他将这个消息发短讯告诉了手冢，收到了对方的回信：  
“让我们在澳大利亚见。”  
当晚他回到了神奈川的家里准备出国的行李，抽空同手冢通了电话。他对手冢最终入选了德国队一事并不意外，开玩笑地说手冢这么快就得到了职业选手的器重让他倍感压力。幸村本人并没有那么强烈的集体荣誉感，在后来知晓越前加入美国队后也从未表现过被“背叛”的敌视。  
“网球本身就不分国界，”幸村用手指缠绕着电话线，“在集训的时候，大家都在努力提升着自己，你更不需要为我们而感到歉疚。”  
“幸村，”手冢的声音从遥远的异国传来，“我们最终还是成了对手。”  
“是啊，”幸村对着话筒轻笑了一声，“并且我有一种预感，我们之间的对战，会在这次大赛有个了结。”  
他没有再做出任何关于比赛胜利的宣告，但相信着对方抱有着同样的心思。  
“那么，赛场见。”

次日的清晨，幸村约了真田一起搭车去机场。他们沿着海边走向车站，一路上聊着刚刚结束的集训，以及即将拉开序幕的U-17世界杯。  
突然，幸村停下了脚步。  
真田诧异地随着他的视线望去，看到了熟悉的深蓝色的车顶。在那里一辆废弃了多年的公交车，没人处理后来渐渐融为了海滩上的一景。  
呵，是它。  
在三年前的JR比赛后输给了手冢，幸村拉着失落的自己爬上了公车车顶。他们在一起折了无数的纸飞机，然后扔向广袤的天空抛出祈祷着。  
要赢，要向着更高的顶点前进。  
少年望着远处与海岸线融为一体的广袤的天空，再次许下了胜利的誓言。  
世界杯的征途，正式开始了。

球场上的相见比预想中更早而更残酷。  
日本在出国的第一场比赛中就因为最“强”的签运碰上了九连冠的德国队。虽然不二和杜克的双打配合赢得了漂亮的首胜，但令人惊愕的是，第二场迹部和入江双打却在对面压倒性的优势下完全无计可施。  
Q.P.完美地回击了迹部王国宣告了第二场比赛的结束，金发的高傲少年随后头也不回离开了球场。手冢在场上的那句“你要在地上跪到什么时候”刺伤了不止迹部一个人，曾经与他们一起奋战过的人转眼就站到了对面摧毁了日本队的胜利。他更强了，如同一柄利剑锋芒毕现，残酷地刺痛着曾经一同奋战过的伙伴们：他已经向上走得更高更远，是你们再也赶不上的距离。  
而此刻的幸村却无法去多想这些，他已经看到了德国队的王牌博格走进了场内……  
「我要击败他。」他在心中默默想着。身边的队友们还被震慑于刚刚的惨败而带来的畏惧之中。「如果没法在这里击败德国队，我们就失去了求胜的志气。」

在令人窒息的沉默之中，那个一直坐在角落里观战的少年率先开了口。“抱歉，各位……这一场能让我上吗？”

“那个初中生……Seiichi Yukimura，”Q.P.查阅着资料，“技术表现得相当完美，而且打得十分自信。”他抬头看了一眼刚刚的双打搭档，“你们才在日本的全国大赛中对决过？”  
“……是，但我当时的对手不是他。”  
“虽然也可以问你要点情报，”Q.P.合上了平板电脑，“但他们的对手是博格和弗兰肯斯坦纳，这场比赛并没有任何悬念。”  
手冢没有否认Q.P.的话，博格既然决定出场，就必然是要其强悍的实力彻底摧毁日本队获胜的希望。而在一次次艰苦的磨练中，没有人比手冢本人更能体会业余选手与职业选手实力之间的鸿沟。  
……但他也清楚，幸村的网球没有失败这两个字，他从来不可能放弃求胜的决心。

然而比赛还是向着最坏的方向发展。  
第三局比赛开始的时候，场上的幸村突然停下了动作不再跑动与挥拍，面对对方的击球也视若不见，如同失去了知觉。  
如此紧张的局势下，他的不对劲很快被对方捕捉到。对面德国队的双打立刻转变了目标加快了进攻的节奏，而作为搭档的德川也极迅速地反应过来在幸村身前开启了黑洞。  
“被博格和弗兰肯斯坦纳占据优势后导致了运动障碍，”观战的Q.P.冷漠地总结道，“这个初中生的心理防线先一步崩溃了。”  
是Y.I.P.S，幸村一向击溃对手的可怕的能力，如今反噬到了他自己的身上。手冢的心被一只无形的手揪紧了，不自觉地抠紧了掌心。  
“真是可怜。”是齐格飞轻蔑的口气。对着在五感尽失的世界中徒劳挣扎的幸村，以及在球场上疲于奔命的德川。

然而在日本队的败局近乎尘埃落定的时候，赛场的局势再次发生了转机。  
一直呆立着甚至连发球都做不到的幸村，仿佛突然从困网中挣脱开来，挥拍利落地做出了回击。德国队进一步加紧了攻击的步调，而后场的德川也迅速而冷静地做出了预判，与刚刚恢复意识但反应极为敏捷的幸村形成了默契十足的配合。  
博格显然受到德川预判的挑衅了，刻意增加了球路变化的刁钻。然而随着双方的对拉，幸村显然已经不再需要德川的提醒而抢先一步跑到了网前截击，将来球狠狠地打回了德国队的半场。

“没有想到，我竟然被他们的能力所吸引。”Q.P.一向冷静的声音中也出现了起伏。  
世界杯的赛场上第一次出现了两个选手之间的共鸣，连博格也忍不住为之侧目，友情兼职了场内解说，并适时地为日本队的新招式起了个不怎么科学的名字“第六感”。  
而达到能力共鸣的两个人（尤其是幸村）显然还在状况外，完美的配合得分后不自觉地以球拍相碰。他们的身上，是令所有人都无法忽视的隐约的光芒。

比赛最终没有如德川所说发生大逆转。幸村从YIPS中挣脱的的意志和德川坚持到最后的义气并没有改写结局，他们的共鸣如昙花一现，最终被博格“漩涡的洗礼”所击败。幸村用拍柄对着德国国旗狠狠回击的那一球出界，宣告了比赛结束。  
在离开集训营近两个月后，手冢再一次强烈地感受到了赛场上幸村的气魄。他成长了，即使面对着实力悬殊的对手也毫不退让，最终凭着自己的意志摆脱了曾经自我否定的绝望。  
然而在激烈的对决之中，守护着他走出黑暗的人却不是自己。  
他以为自己做出了正确的、理智的选择，也付出了所有的努力迈向了高处。然而当目光触及赛场另一侧披着外套的身影的时候，这份缺口却始终在心中隐隐作痛。  
他们已经无法再回头。

赛后的日本休息室。幸村一个人在里面坐了许久，初中生同伴们都体贴地没有去打扰他。直到德川走了进来。  
“学长，”幸村叫住了德川。他还低着头，并看不清脸上的神情，“刚刚在我陷入YIPS的时间内，比赛是如何……”  
德川打断了他的问话：“其实我也想知道，幸村你当时的状况。”  
“那时候什么都看不到，听不到，也触摸不到网球的一片黑暗，简直是毛骨悚然。”幸村抬起头来，眼中闪烁着微光，“想到我曾经的对手们也是一次次陷入这样可怕的境地中，就会觉得……非常讨厌。”  
幸村再次低下了头：“我所有的对手中，只有一个人最终靠着自己的意志克服了YIPS。然后我输给了他。”  
“是越前龙马。”  
幸村点了点头：“是天衣无缝。只有享受网球的快乐才能将自身潜力无限激发的境界。  
“但是，”他抬头看向德川，露出一个苍白的笑容，“我始终无法体会所谓网球的快乐。为了胜利，每一分每一秒都要尽力去付出所有的努力，这些难道不是理所当然的吗？”  
“幸村，”德川坐到了他的身侧，“你不需要否定自己的网球，追求胜利与享受网球的快乐并不冲突。”他十指交叠，思考着措辞，“如果你只是执着与眼前的胜利并无法摆脱害怕失败的阴影，今天的你又是怎么从困境中挣脱出来的呢？  
“想想那时的决心吧！你不需要再执着去开启某一扇门。当你走出来的时候你已经有了自己的道路，需要做的是去证明你自己！你会发现自己能做到的，比想象中的更强大。”  
幸村怔愣了一下。他受到过不知道多少的赞誉，也因为残酷的五感剥夺而受遭遇非议。却从来没有人这样肯定过，他所选择的道路。  
“谢谢，”幸村眼眶发热，不愿意让德川看到自己的表情，”如果没有学长，今天的比赛我将一无所获地再次失败。”  
“会赢的。”德川沉声说，“下次再碰上的时候。”

“学长愿意听我一句劝吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“下次遇到远超过自己身体承受能力的击球，不要再逞强，不要再耗费自己的身体。”  
“幸村，我有我要坚持的仁义之道。”  
“如果你再也无法抬起手臂，这些都没有意义。”幸村用脚尖画了一个圆，“偶尔也要依赖下自己的搭档吧。”  
德川看着他，半晌柔和了脸上冷峻的线条：“这是你打出最后一球的原因吗？”

他们在走出休息室的时候碰到了等在外面的真田和柳（真是难得乾贞治那个家伙居然没在）。柳扬了扬手里的东西：“精市，你的手机落在外面了。”  
幸村笑着回了句谢谢接过了手机，他神色如常，看起来已经从刚刚的比赛中恢复了过来。然而却在划开手机的一瞬间愣住，现出了少有的紧张和焦急。  
“抱歉，我要先走一步。”  
他头也不回地向出口奔去，留下剩下三个人面面相觑。

而在球场的出口，德国队的大巴正从正门驶出。  
幸村扶住膝盖喘息着，比赛耗尽了他大半的体力，前所未有的无力感涌上了心头。  
手冢……

“共鸣吗？”赛后德国队的会议室内，Q.P.手上的笔转了个圈，“这种超能力当然是不能从科学的角度去阐述的（当然我们所在的世界观里大多数招数都不能）。技能共鸣大多数是在潜意识里完成的，反而是如果一开始就抱有这种目的的话反而不太容易达到共鸣。就比如你和博格，你同他陪练了那么久但还是……”  
“也就是说，”手冢打断了他，“本身要和对方有着十分的默契。”  
“是的，大多数情况下共鸣会发生在一直以来搭档的双打选手上，也需要很长的时间来磨合与熟悉对方的技巧。”Q.P. 停顿了一下，决定趁机套ba点gua情yi报xia，“话说你在日本集训营的时候和他们是队友吧，他们两个人平时也很熟悉吗？”  
“……” 

几分钟后，在门外与手冢擦肩而过的博格走了进来：“国光是怎么了？看起来情绪不太对的样子。”  
“嗯……”Q.P.思考了一下，给了个暧昧的答案，“大概是少年的烦恼吧。”


	6. 战

虽然首战失利，但日本队在之后的小组赛上的比赛顺利了很多，连取了两胜。  
幸村作为竹小队的一员和真田出战了对澳大利亚的双打。久违的配合让他想起了第一次赢得胜利的情景。那时候他们还是个不比球拍高多少的小孩子，对上高年级的选手在大比分落后的时候自己几乎要认输，当时的真田（或者应该叫弦一郎君）哭着喊出了不要放弃，让他们在艰难的反击后最终摘取了胜利的果实。  
「那是我们的初心啊。」幸村在赢得了比赛后再次同真田击拳。初次获胜的喜悦与振奋在十年之后的赛场上再一次真真切切地感受到，他想自己永远无法放弃对胜利的执着。

虽然在赛场上逐渐恢复了状态，但与德国对战之后，幸村与手冢的关系也真正地冷落了下来。  
在错过了和手冢见面的当晚，幸村拨通了手冢的电话。他歉意地表示自己比赛后没看手机，错过了对方的短讯和来电。  
手冢回答说不要紧，例行地叮嘱他好好休息。但在与往常无异的语调中，幸村还是敏感地捕捉到了一丝异样。  
“你是不是……有什么话要对我说？”  
手冢沉默。他在比赛后近乎冲动地想与幸村见面，想陪伴他。但是冷静下来也想到了幸村那样好强的个性，首战失利的痛苦必然不想在他面前流露。  
另一侧的缄默令幸村的心情渐渐冷了下来。输掉了比赛的挫败感与这样若即若离的关系，都让他感到无比疲累。是呵，他们现在是对手，再明确不过的胜者和败者。他已经能感受到身边其他人对手冢的惧意与敌意，而此时他即使满怀心事，也很难再开口与对方倾诉和畅谈。  
维系着两个人之间最重要的一根线也在此时绷紧了。  
“那么，我们暂时还是不要联系了。”  
电话另一端手冢的呼吸明显地顿住了。他不难听出对方声音中的失望，那是他们在U-17幸村微笑道别时掩饰不住的失落与倦意。如果下一秒幸村提出分手的话，现在的他已经没有任何道理再去挽留。  
而幸村也在话一出口就觉得不对，感受到了同样的心塞。他们在现实的拉扯中都舍不得放手，却也无法改变这样的境地。  
最终，他还是轻声补充了一句：  
“——在世界杯结束之前。”

将感情上的纠结放置以后，幸村将所有的精力投入到了训练与备战之中。日本队在随后的小组赛中对战瑞士以0-3惨败艰难出线，进入了更为残酷的淘汰赛。  
连轴转的赛事，每个人都如同绷紧的弦，随时准备应战着实力或许远超出预期的对手。然而令教练组与高中生们刮目相看的是，在这样重大的压力下，初次出战的初中生们却分别以自己的方式不断探索着、超越着原本的境界。不二在与迹部双打配合的过程中以全身心的投入回击了超光速粒子发球从而完成了光风，白石终于突破了一成不变的完美教科书打法，进化成将自己的才能特殊化并发挥到极致的星之圣书（虽然他还是没有学会凹造型）。而原本在医疗队的柳作为替补与立海大的前辈毛利组成了双打，展现了他至高的数据网球，也意外揭开了一直以来神秘的运动饮料之谜。  
原来在艰苦的复健时期，一直在背后推动着自己的鼓励来自于看起来对网球部漫不经心的懒散前辈。幸村在赛后地上运动饮料的时候与毛利和柳交换了会心的微笑。那是属于王者立海大的羁绊与骄傲，推动着他们一路走上了世界的舞台。

只有在淘汰赛的第一场比赛对手弃权的情况下，他们才有时间去看了其他国家的比赛。幸村没有去看最热门的英法对决，反而是和不二一起去围观了德国队对南非的比赛。随着两位职业选手的回归，德国队的气势显然比在表演赛中更强大。他们在出场阵容中看到了熟悉的身影。  
手冢的身上不难看出严苛的训练留下的痕迹。如今的他在使用原本对手臂负担极大的魅影时显然更为纯熟，而同时开启手冢领域将看起来被动的局面逐渐掌控在一步之遥。他一向不是攻击性很强的选手，但开启千锤百炼的那一刻起，对手就已经陷入了败局。  
在这次世界杯上，手冢作为德国队唯一的亚裔受过轻视，也让对手吃尽了苦头。幸村在捕捉到南非队交换着视线的戒备时，不觉想到了曾经（或者是现在）被几乎所有学校的顶尖选手都心心念念要打倒的青学部长，忍不住同不二感慨了一句，不愧是手冢国光。  
而令他自己也觉得非常疑惑的是，即使在过去的三年内他并没有对打败手冢这件事有过执念，如今两个人的关系更是降到冰点。但没有任何一刻让他更强烈地感觉到，他们很快就会在赛场上迎来真正的对决。

他等待着这一天，也期待着再一次向德国队复仇。在那场失利的双打后，幸村便主动在每天的日常训练之后去找前辈德川练习。除了偶尔鬼和入江会陪练做双打配合，大多数时候都是直接单打熟悉对方的招式。在某次对打中，幸村在回击德川一个角度刁钻的反手球时，无意识地换拍到左手打了回去，虽然最后还是被德川扣杀回了场内，但对方露出了十分意外的表情。  
“幸村，你的左手力量不差啊。”德川暂停比赛，走了过来，“要不要考虑练一下？”  
“……左利手？”幸村愣了一下。的确，他在康复期间做过大量的单侧训练，左右侧的力量并没有明显的差别。  
“只要你掌握了左手精准击球的技巧，那么回击就会有更多选择和变化。如果再加上假动作，会让对手更难以预测到你的球路……”  
“以为可以轻松回击，结果球的方向和所想的完全不同吗？”幸村认真思考了一会，神色现出一丝雀跃，“听起来好像蜃景一样，以为能看清却根本捕捉不到。”  
德川点了点头，转身走回了自己的半场：“那就来试试吧！”

而在半决赛的前夕，手冢在德国队的训练馆内也遇到了一个意想不到的对手。  
虽然很早就清楚了迹部不按常理出牌的行事风格，但看到对方大咧咧地空降在自己的训练场地时还是深深忧虑起德国队的安保措施（是的他们只能抓住迷迷糊糊的切原同学）并再一次感慨这位大爷的神通广大。  
迹部直截了当地提出要做他的训练对手，但显然并没有打算在这里决出胜负。这种试探的行为也只有他这种又高傲又张狂的人做得理所当然光明正大。手冢更不打算和他客气，在开启手冢领域将对方的来球抽回之后，迹部却叫停了比赛。  
……显然还是为了侦察而来的吧。手冢忍不住腹诽。  
“明天的比赛中，有很多家伙想与你打一场。”在离开之前，迹部提起了次日的半决赛。  
虽然他没有明言，但很明显对战拥有职业选手的德国队，日本队不大可能在对手冢的单打中安排高中生。而在初中生之中……以迹部的个性，既然会在赛前较量，那么明天的对手必然就不是他。除去初中组的队长迹部，唯一，最有可能出战单打二的……  
是那个人。只能是他。  
“不管我的对手是谁，我都不会输。”他向着迹部，向日本队做出了宣言。

此刻手冢脑中的答案，初中组的TOP选手幸村精市，也被叫到了教练组面前。  
他对要与手冢一战有着一直以来的预感与心理准备，接受单打二的安排时比教练组所预想的还要冷静与淡定。三船教练并不太看好他，或者说他认为目前的初中生们并没有和去德国后进步神速的手冢相抗衡的实力。但这是他们能打出的唯一的一张王牌。  
“你们初中生之中，想和他对战的人实在是不少啊。”黑部揣摩着少年波澜不惊的神色说道。  
“是的。”幸村抬起头来，露出紧绷的下颌线条，“但是会打败他的，只能是我。”

当晚他例行去找德川练习，在半决赛前最后一次完善自己的左手技巧。  
“听说幸村君要出战明天的单打二，”看到他前来，入江比了个胜利的手势，“要加油哦。”  
鬼摸着下巴：“这么说，是会对上手冢国光吧。”  
幸村打开网球包的动作在听到这个名字的时候略微顿住了，被入江敏锐地捕捉到：“是很特别的对手吧？”  
“……嘛，是久未见面的男朋友。”  
高中生三人组噤声，交换了“他们初中生感情线这么复杂的吗”的眼神，尤其是在比赛中见识过迹部对手冢执念的入江，思考的方向就忍不住开始偏离。  
“学长们不用担心，我不会感情用事。”幸村换上了滴水不漏的笑容，“打完这场比赛，说不定就是前男友了。”  
“……教练做出这种安排迟早会被马踢吧。”沉默了半晌的高中生们，最后由入江发表了评论。

而在训练之后，一向寡言的德川向他问起了手冢。  
是自己太反常了吧。幸村忍不住想。毕竟他从来不曾和人主动提起手冢，也在紧张的训练与备战中企图冷却和封印心中的眷念。但他们终将在球场上再次相遇，在决战的前夕他无法克制自己回想着对方，企图重新审视与梳理这么久以来纠结着的感情。  
“说起来，是和学长很类似的人呢，”幸村开玩笑地说，不出意外捕捉到德川有些赧然的神色，“看起来当然很冷漠但实际上很直率，很执着，习惯性地守护着身边的人。但这样的温柔有时会令人觉得痛苦……坦白来讲，我不是没想过要放弃。  
“……他是个很强大的人，我不是说他的球技厉害，是因为他是个很难动摇的对手。从小我就知道这一点，嘛，真田这么多年执着他也不是没有理由的。但对我……”幸村停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌着措辞，“他更像是夜晚的灯塔，是必定会抵达的终点。这么久以来我一直相信着这一点。那么现在，我就一定会打败他。”  
“……为了和他有个了结？”  
“不，”幸村起身背起网球包，郑重地说 ，“为了我自己。”

在决赛当日的清晨，幸村收到了最意想不到的消息。  
当丸井找到他表示教练组可能要和他谈治疗的事情的时候，他多少有些不快。之前都已经说好了等到世界杯结束后再考虑去美国，他更不想在如此重要的比赛之前横生枝节。  
然而黑部与君岛所带来的却是长久以来他甚至不敢奢望，此刻也不敢置信的喜讯。  
“抱歉在决赛的前夕打扰你，不过有件事情必须要告诉你……寄去美国的血液样品中并没有任何问题，你的病已经彻底痊愈了！”  
……命运的诅咒在那一瞬间被解开。  
会议室的门在他身后无声地关上，幸村不自觉地跪倒在地上。如获重生的喜悦与长久以来压抑着的悲伤在胸口激荡着，在心中无声地呐喊着。  
门外金色的阳光倾洒在了少年的身上，砸落了无声的泪水一滴滴从指缝之间溢出。  
就算是一直被称为神之子，就算是在至暗时刻祈求过无数次，但他从未有一刻如现在一般感受到了来自幸运女神的眷顾。  
——我能够，再次拥有无拘无束打球的自由吗？


	7. 圆

半决赛，德国vs日本，1-1。  
手冢在走入赛场的时候听到了观众席的喧嚣。他抬起头，幸村精市已经站到了球网的另一侧。  
他们已经有两个月没有这样近距离地面对着彼此，有近三年的时间没有在球场上遇到过。但他对幸村身上极其强烈的压迫气场并不陌生，对方那种冷静到冷酷的神情，再明确不过地传递着我要打败你的信号。  
那么，不要大意地上吧。

比赛一开始就进入了白热化。幸村主动展开了极其强势的攻势。他清楚手冢的心性坚定不会被轻易剥夺五感，所以开场就努力掌控进攻的节奏压制住对方。  
乾之前给他的数据此时派上了极大的用场，针对手冢反手的弱点进行攻击，很快让对方陷入了左右支绌的境地。但即使在越来越被动的局势之下，手冢依然顽强地挥拍将球打了回去。  
不够，这还不够击垮他。  
在所有人屏息注视着只剩击拍声与网球落地声响的赛场上，幸村听到自己的心跳声如擂鼓。  
他高高跃起，已经将球拍转换到了左手——  
你还能捕捉到，来自蜃景之镜的回击吗？  
随着网球落在了手冢再也无法碰到的死角，幸村拿下了自己发球局的胜利。

被领先了一分的手冢并没有流露出任何表情。他清楚幸村精市是强大而危险的对手，也预料到这场会比之前所有的比赛都要难以应对。但幸村显然没有如同以往一样用极其精准的回击让对手自动陷落YIPS的陷阱。他打得更激进且富有变化，甚至远超出之前与澳大利亚那对铜墙铁壁的双打对决的那一场。而这种不容人喘息又难以捕捉来球变化的进攻，正是同样习惯把对手代入自己领域中的手冢所面对的最棘手的难题。  
毫无疑问，这是来自幸村对自己最擅长的领域的挑战。  
手冢在接下来的发球局依然没有得分。他无法在幸村随时转换双手的回击中提前预测出来球的路数，因此很难再施以旋转把球引到自己熟悉的距离之内。  
——不，这些都不够。  
他只剩一个选择。

幸村并没有看清手冢的回击如何穿过自己的左侧落到了后场。  
在看到那片令人炫目的光晕之前，他已经感受到了那种熟悉的令人恐惧而颤栗的兴奋感。这一刻比他所想的要更早到来。  
那是对手展开天衣无缝时带来的压迫感，网球至高的境界，自己无法体悟也无法达到的顶点。  
他听到手冢低沉的“油断せずに行こう”在身前响起。他没有抬头，在内心无声地回应着：  
来吧！手冢国光。

比赛的局势很快出现了逆转。  
进入天衣无缝境界的手冢，比任何时候要更专注而更犀利，所有的来球都让幸村无法应对，几乎是无能为力地任由对方一次次的得分。  
太难看了吧……幸村忍不住想着。他知道赤也就如自己所要求的那样一瞬不瞬地盯着比赛，他也知道自己这个样子实在是无法更狼狈。  
但这就是残酷的比赛。他记起曾经在全国大赛单打三的比赛中，他要求真田放弃硬碰硬去拖垮手冢的手臂——  
不，这场不行。他在心中默念。再困难也好，再不可能也好，我也要抓住属于我的光，与曾经吞噬自己的天衣无缝正面较量。  
在内心做出决定的同时，幸村的世界也渐渐陷入了无声无息的黑暗之中。  
只有网球，超越了自己认知的飞速的来球，掠过自己砸向了后方。  
「我不会再惧怕这片黑暗了。」  
幸村在五感尽失的世界里握紧了球拍，用自己所有的感知，所有的洞察力，所有的专注去捕捉矜持之光包裹着的，曾经让他绝望而束手无策的来球。  
——只要还能挥动球拍，再没有什么事情可以打倒我。

幸村并没有再爆发出任何绝招，也没有如同手冢一样进入天衣无缝的境界。  
但是赛场上的比分却一点点被咬紧了。所有人都看出来在激烈的对拉中，幸村的劣势一点点被反转，而即使是被矜持之光笼罩下的手冢，竟然也无法在对方契而不舍的反击中再次取得优势。  
没有人比手冢更清楚，此时五感尽失的幸村，凭借着意志在与记忆中击垮了他的天衣无缝交战着。他在一次又一次回击着曾经在全国大赛上让他失分的来球，清算着让自己无能为力的过去。  
——许久未见的男朋友在和自己比赛的时候却想着之前的对手是一种什么样的感受？  
手冢在问出“你是不是把我和越前重叠在一起“的时候，心情复杂地想。  
幸村显然是不想理这句提问，背对他伸展着手臂，露出难得放松而舒展的姿态和如释重负的神情。炙烈的阳光勾勒出少年青涩而柔韧的背影线条，汗水沿着他精致的下颌线滑落。  
“啊——彻底清爽了。”  
在日本的观众席上欢呼起来的同时，球网另一边的手冢也有那么一瞬间的失神。  
——与久远前的记忆重合着的身影，是如同飞鸟展翅的自由与洒脱。

“这一刻我已经等很久了……”  
在下一球开始之前，幸村收敛了之前惬意的神色，回过头说。  
所有的禁锢都在这一刻被破除，他再无踌躇再无畏惧，最完全的意气风发的状态终于在与手冢的对决中回来了。  
“很漂亮的假动作！”被幸村的蜃景之镜再一次骗过得分，手冢无法放松紧绷的神色，却由衷地赞叹了一句。  
在冷静的决断与巧妙的转换之后，对面那双清亮的眼中透着明晃晃的得意而狡黠的笑意。  
——我怎么可能那么轻易就被你看穿。  
7-5。幸村锁定了第一盘的胜利。

“和曾经的同伴作战很痛苦吧？心一定很痛吧……”在中间休息时段，坎.雷特鲁教练走了过来，俯下身关切地问道。  
……不是。手冢仔细地想了想，同伴这个词更适合曾经一起奋斗过的青学的队员们，甚至包括在他临走时承诺要支撑日本队的迹部。幸村从来没有真正和他站在球网的一侧，他们在相识以来的大部分时间都在敌对，在琢磨着如何在球场上把对方击败。  
但幸村精市对他的意义，却比同伴这两个字更重。  
他所带给他的压力远胜于之前的任何一位对手，也激发了他长久以来冷藏在外表下炙热的求胜心。越是知己知彼强大的对手，他们越是不肯相让，越期望可以在下一个瞬息能够掌握压制住对方的机会。他不可能在这里就给比赛画下终点，更不可能辜负幸村精市的期望。  
他们并不是没有渴望过相伴和并肩，却在多年的夙愿成真时才明白，他们彼此真正需要的，正是这样一场倾尽所有、不留遗憾的对决。  
他不再顾及赞助商在他身后的议论，将所有的关于胜负，关于荣誉，关于前程的杂念都抛却在脑后。在起身走回球场的时候，手冢露出了十分少见的骄傲的笑意。  
「来吧，幸村精市。」

幸村在第二盘比赛开始的时候迎来了又一次的苦战。  
虽然领域被幸村的蜃景之镜所克制，但手冢并没有放弃自己最擅长的打法。幸村在看到对方使出魅影时飞快做出了换手回击的决断时，却也很快发现了自己的回球竟再一次被吸引到了手冢身边的一步之内。  
——这不单单是魅影，手冢甚至打出了完美的复合旋转将魅影和领域结合。这样即使是幸村使出了蜃景之镜，他的所有回击依然毫无悬念地落进了领域的掌控之中。  
这种深陷其中的感觉真是太糟糕了。幸村无法在回球得分，渐渐地失去了之前的优势。  
6-3。手冢毫无悬念地拿下了第二盘。

决胜盘。即使此时的幸村已经处于劣势，手冢依然毫不客气地打出了零式发球。他早就超越了全国大赛时拼着废掉自己手臂也要靠发球翻盘的自己，即使在施展出了极其耗费手腕的旋转球之后，依然可以坚定地连发零式，不给对手任何一丝反击的机会。  
幸村却完全没有被这样的威压所动摇，在拿到发球权后双方很快陷入了漫长而艰难的对拉。手冢靠着至高领域掌握着场上的优势，但对方的回击却带来越来越强烈的压迫感。  
幸村清楚自己此时的回击还不足以扳倒占有绝对优势的手冢。但即使获胜的希望再渺茫，他也不可能在这里认输。  
一直以来作为网球队中的TOP 1，他知道自己树立的是一个永远不会被打倒的形象。诚然他曾经享受着胜券在握掌控全局的感受，但是一路走来，他终于明白正是一次次的挫败教会了自己在逆境中寻找着求胜的机会，不放弃在场上的每一个瞬息变幻。  
那么狼狈也好，挣扎也好，不甘心也罢。他没有那么自信，面对手冢这种内心坚定而执着的对手，他知道自己很难再打出一击制胜的绝招，他知道自己可能会输得惨烈。但这是属于他自己的网球，他自己的道路，直到比赛的最后一秒都不会放弃对胜利的追逐。

这场真刀真枪的拼杀，他们谁都不想放弃。

终于在漫长的对拉之后，在至高领域围绕下的手冢，突然感受到了手指的一阵麻痹，球拍脱手而出砸向了球网。  
——在他毫无察觉之时，幸村也回归到了他最习惯的战斗方式，令人丧失五感的YIPS。  
幸村在终于拿下一球之后仿佛从那沉重的压迫感中解脱了出来。他主动走上前，俯下身拾起了球网另一侧手冢的球拍。  
这本是一个毫无必要的动作，他却向手冢露出了久违的，带着几分戏谑与亲昵的笑意。  
“终于出现了运动障碍……”  
……当然说的话是不可能动听的。

比赛在幸村一次次的五感剥夺与手冢的天衣无缝的较量中逐渐走进了尾声。  
想赢，想要战胜这个人，想要证明自己。在这样激烈的拼杀中，他们都感受到了前所未有的强烈的羁绊与共鸣。  
明明已经一身狼狈地摔倒在了网前，但在幸村抬头问到“刚刚你看到球触网了吧”，神色中浮现的却是他所熟悉的，属于幸村精市的，永不退让永不熄灭的骄傲。  
“让我，夺取你的未来吧。”做出宣言的少年，眼底再没有一丝犹豫。

漫长而激烈的对决终于走到了终点。  
……结束了。手冢握拍的左手还在颤栗着，依然感受得到激战之后的兴奋感。  
他想冷静一下，但又克制着不住想再见对方的心念。明明才经历了耗尽所有体力的苦战，但此刻的思念却比分离后的任何时刻都要强烈。  
……想要触碰他，抱紧他，想要传递着同样的心绪。从很久以前他就知道，他们是最好的对手，只有通过与对方的决战能找回那个相近的自己，去证明这样孤高而寂寞的道路并不是一个人前行。  
他成长了啊。手冢靠在墙边，犹豫着是否去点信息发送键。在他们分别的日子，在他看不到的地方，幸村承受着战败与病痛带来的阴影却始终没有放弃过，终于在他们久违的对决中完成了蜕变。  
他们本应是最好的对手。是他不满足于只做对手。他们本来可以成为队友，但他选择了离开而只能作为他的敌手，或者其他人的影子。但这种苦涩却不应该成为对方的负担……幸村曾经那么地悲观，是自己的沉默让两个人继续困于这样想要接近却又只能渐行渐远的关系中。  
……或者该做个了断吧。

幸村并没有留在场内继续观看比赛。他抬起头，阳光透过树荫投下了光斑。  
他终于突破了自己，与过去清算，如释重负。这是他所能想到的他们之间最好的结束。但是他不想就这样放弃。  
他一直以为——自己和手冢的开始只是时机错误的心动，他从来没有想到过他们之间的情愫早就从曾经的较量中从敌对到欣赏再到承认对方是唯一的，最好的对手，可以激发自己昂扬斗志的人。  
他后悔自己说出过我们不要再联系这样的话，后悔曾经刻意制造的所有疏离。他终于在比赛的时候体会到了手冢同样的坚持，放下一切为自己而战的信念。不会再有其他人，如他一样对彼此的挣扎与胜利的执念感同身受。也不会有其他人，可以与他一起沉浸在这样一场即使无法完满也再无遗憾的比赛之中。  
「我们不能就这样算了。」

手冢将手机揣回了兜中，背对着比赛中喧嚣的人群，走进了通向体育场外的通道。一个人向着未知而忐忑的未来走去。  
……直到在通道出口的光亮中被一个紧密的拥抱扑住。  
少年柔软的发丝擦过他的耳畔，怀中是颤栗的温度，是用尽全身气力去确认着彼此存在的拥抱。他们已经不需要更多的言语。  
手冢恍惚地想着，怕是全世界的阳光都跌进了他的怀中。

I never knew it was with you until you tell me to.


End file.
